Scarlet Dragon
by KaleidoSword
Summary: Surviving by a thin thread called miracle after a long, horrifying war that took almost everything he has of himself, Issei found himself being pulled back into action once more, thanks to a disturbance within around his home in Kuoh. What will become of him at the end of this new chapter in his life? The end will be decided by this magical boy.
1. V1 Prologue

**Prologue**

"Is this the end?"

Hyoudou Issei asked softly. It was getting hard to breathe, hard to speak, and everything was so hazy. He wanted to ask if this was a dream and wake up to the smell of breakfast. See the faces of his parents and live the ordinary life he had three weeks ago.

Except this wasn't a dream and he choose to reject those happy ordinary days.

Those days where he went out without care.

Those days where he stayed blissfully ignorant.

Those days where he had a dream to be a hero like those in the tokusatsu shows.

That decision on that day on the park was the worst mistake he chose, but he couldn't find the heart to regret it.

" _You may be my Partner, but remember as a dragon I stand superior to you Little One."_

 _The spirit of the dragon sealed into the brooch gave the boy a warning._

"I'm sorry Partner. I'm truly sorry."

The large emerald on the ornate dragon brooch blinked as it spoke. The red metal seemed to have lost its luster and shined dully as it laid on the floor like it had been thrown aside. Issei laughed weakly because for once the proud spirit within decided to abandon his image of grandeur and power, sounding truly sorrowful for Issei's impending death.

"Don't be Ddraig since it isn't you fault at all. Not one bit at all."

The boy looked forward and saw the golden grail half covered in the mud. It was the prize they sought after fighting this entire war. The cup that was said to have granted wishes. The cup that was the cause for this farce of a war.

After all he was the only competitor so while it meant he was the winner, he was also the loser. To get the prize and the penalty.

" _Promise to stay alive? I don't wanna deal with the paperwork your death will cause during this war."_

 _In a joking tone,the magical stick asked of him to make this promise on that day in the park._

"I broke the promise. I'm sorry Ruby but you can at least fulfill the request of your great master."

He apologized to his magical stick, the one who started his whole journey, the one who had been with him for these three weeks along with the dragon.

"It doesn't matter if we'd failed Issei, but you need to live at least. The grail, this war weighs less than your life."

The magical stick curtailed the stick and became an ornament. Gently touching his cheek with her wing, she cried.

"It seems like you dropped the chan. This is the end Ruby. The only reason why I'm not dead yet is because Ddraig is protecting my soul. I can only wait until these spirits of regret break down my entire body."

The boy tried to comfort the stick by patting her head with his uncorrupted hand, but he was sure within a few minutes he would be unable to move it anymore.

"No Issei. I won't let you die!"

Ruby shouted and with all her strength she pushed the holy chalice towards him.

"You won't die Issei not if you do this."

Issei listened as the magical stick explained and then sighed when she finished.

"It sounds reckless, but if you're so sure then I won't hesitate."

The boy studied his body that slowly became a shade a black not found on human skin. It was a darkness that seemed to absorb all light, maybe the color was at the level of a black hole. He immediately reinforced his hand. At that moment the corruption spread further and Issei began to feel the pain intensify. At this rate he could only do this once, messing up means he failed.

With that he reached in chest and tore out his heart. What he held in his hand was something that was no longer a heart. What he gripped was something not found in the body. What he dropped was a curse in physical form.

Needless to say what happened that day, at that moment wasn't pretty. Despite surviving, what happened was not a happy ending at live is nice, but sometimes there are things more important than life that cannot be lost. Maybe it would've been better if he died that day, but fate did not accept that.

Was this a miracle? Perhaps, but this is not the story of what happened then.

This is the story of what happens after.

* * *

 **Yeah so this is the rewrite. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Before I ends this let's talk about the subject of servants. Yeah I decided to change the roster a bit and as always your suggestions will be heard and then ignored because I decide the story.**

 **Avenger- Count of Monte Cristo**

 **Ruler- Amakusa Shirou Tokisada**

 **Saber- King Arthur**

 **Archer- Arjuna**

 **Lancer- Enkidu**

 **Rider- Marie Antoinette**

 **Caster- Nitocris**

 **Assassin- Hassan Of Serenity**

 **Berserker- Cu Chulainn [Alter]**

 **Overall I was just trying to create a diverse cast, tell me how you guys think of it. The previous cast had too much fire based people so I changed it.**

 **FYI I decided that I would be holding a competition. Make an awesome summary to this story and PM it to me. I will only accept summaries sent by PM because the prize will be that I will write a short fic with a prompt by the winner's request. So yeah, clogging the review box with summaries won't be helpful at all. Try to keep the prompt related to the fate series or this story.**

 **Contest will end in two weeks and after I will post the next chapter.**

 **Make sure to review!**


	2. V1 Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Three Years After The Incident

The aroma of black tea wafted throughout the room as it was elegantly poured into the cup with a large distance between them. The porcelain cake stand with painted flowers and gold lining was filled with tiny cakes and other delicacies to eat with with the tea, but most of it remained untouched. A maid stood waiting by before being dismissed and left the room, closing the door.

The room itself was a bedroom as can be seen with the large seemingly expensive bed that stood at the side of the room. Obviously feminine from the make up table and being furnished in high-class items and furnitures, it spoke volumes on the status of the owner.

A chessboard was on top of the table and many of the white chess pieces laid at the side of the board.

"It seems like this is my victory Rias." Sona Sitri, the owner of this room, spoke in a neutral turn but there was a small smug grin on her face.

"I never could be beat you at this Sona." Rias Gremory sighed as she surveyed what had happened. She had lost completely and Sona only lost about three of her pieces. It seems that her opponent has gotten tremendously better, but now wasn't time to focus on her loss. This was simply a opening for what is to come.

"So have you done a bit of investigation?" Rias asked, but despite her asking she already knew the answer. Sona wasn't the type of women to delve into unknown territory and so she must've done an investigation already.

"Yes I've done investigation on the ley lines, but I haven't been able to come to a conclusion. It's too erratic, first of all leylines changing paths at this rate is already an impossibility. It could be a spell, but unless the person is a god- No, not even a god wouldn't be able to do this much." Sona frowned, frustrated by the lack of useful information she gathered. "If it is a spell then there needs to be cornerstones, but no matter what method I used it came out blank."

"So our only option is to consider this a natural phenomenon?"

"Or that the sources are very well hidden."

A silence surrounded them as they both reflected on their short discussion. Moving the ley lines was possible, but it required renovating the landscape or performing an extremely powerful spell. Both required and enormous amount of resources to do so once, but the thing is, is that the lines kept changing.

"I also did a bit of investigation myself."

Rias decided to break the silence and reveal what cards she had. As they were working together, it was beneficial for both of them to exchange their findings.

"I visited the shrine to find out if I can gather some clues."

"Rias that place has been barren of a god for ye-"

"Here me out." She raised her hand to gesture silence and continued to speak. At the same time she took out a manilla folder and handed it to the other girl. "I found something that might be related to this case."

Sona opened the folder and skimmed through the report Rias had made. Photos included the inside of the shrine and the report was very thorough and precise. Turning to the second page she stopped to look at the photo attached.

"..."

It was a photo of a magic circle of some sort. The majority of it was faded away and what can be seen were only undecipherable fragments.

"I had Mathers look at it, but he wasn't able to identify it."

"Something that not even the great Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers was able to solve?"

"Yes, so I think this might be connected to the incident somehow."

Sona sighed and and took a sip of her tea. Rias took the opportunity to cut a small slice of her cake.

"A land not bound by any system. First of all how could this distortion happened to this small town?"

"The Maous gave us three orders. One to investigate the abnormality of Kuoh. Two to defend against the land from enemies or stray devils that wander. Three to learn and grow from our experiences."

"Your brother must've made the third rule."

"Your sister had a hand in it."

Sona groaned at that response. She started to set up the pieces on the board again and Rias made a face.

"You want to play again?"

"Best out of five?"

"At least let me win once."

On a sunny afternoon these high class ladies spent it playing chess.

* * *

 **Part 2**

5 Years Later After The Incident

Kuoh Academy a school that was originally a female high school before opening to coed. With the female to male ratio being very uneven, it's easy to see this is why the paradise dreamt of by guys. In this supposed paradise there was a very large shout coming from a classroom.

"Porn actor?! I'm probably not the first to tell you, but Motohama you don't have the looks to make it in the industry or the body or the penis size to do it."

This came from the mouth of Aika Kiryuu and she and the other people of the class watched as Motohama flinched from the insult.

"How do you know my penis size?!"

This came from Motahma, one of the two famed perverts attending this prestigious high school.

"Don't you remember my special ability? I can see your size no matter how many layers of clothes are blocking it!"

"Is that really an ability to be proud of?!" Issei Hyoudou, our resident protagonist, played the straight man in the conversation. Kiba Yuuto and Asia Argento stood giggling at the side and Matsuda, the other pervert, was also trying to hide his brief chuckle.

"Don't make me criticize you to Matsuda." Aika's glasses glinted dangerously and Matsuda stopped smiling, his face filled with dread.

"So how about you Kiryuu-san? Do you have any future careers you want to pursue?" Kiba stepped into the conversation now. With a charming smile he looked at Aika, who frowned in response.

"Don't you have club today?" Issei whispered to Asia.

"Club is canceled today."

"Oh."

"I more interested in what you have to contribute in this or we can instead help this miserable duo on what they want to do with their life." Aika said this to Kiba while giving a small look at Matsuda and Motohama

"Hey I take offence in that! People cheer for the underdogs you know!"

"Choosing to run a adult business isn't a bad choice at all."

"Hah you're going to working on the streets selling drugs at this rate." Aika mercilessly rebutted them. "Or going to prison for sexual harassment."

To think this conversation was originally about what future careers they were going for.

"For now we should take what they're skilled in for consideration of their future career." Asia held out the life ring to save them. "From what I know they are somewhat good at stealth? So how about a secret agent?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

They all stood there silent at that absurd suggestion.

"Asia-chan I know that you want to save these people that are too far gone, but I can't imagine them being able to keep any sort of secrets." Asia gently rejected the girl's idea, but it struck deep within the perverted duo.

"Ugh. I want to argue, but I can't deny that." Motohama groaned and just slumped in his seat.

"Why are you so savage?" Matsuda cried with actual tears coming out but considering the fact that they receive harsh treatment from the the female population every day, it was probably crocodile tears.

"Kiba you got any ideas with this?" Issei had a tired expression when asking one of the well known people in Kuoh Academy. "I can probably think of a talent for Matsuda."

"And what's that?" Matsuda asked, willing to grab onto the lifeline Issei has drawn.

"Weren't you the all around sports star in middle school?" Issei asked him. "Can't you join a team and make a name for yourself?"

"Did you forget Issei?! We're in a school with a gender ratio of 1:7. Where on earth will I find enough members to form a sports team?!"

"True. Even if you did managed to find enough members you'll probably get the short end of the stick when it comes to budget." Aika agreed with the pervert. "Didn't you come here on a sports scholarship though?"

"That's because the school was trying to prove that they were going to treat both genders equally. In theory I should be able to form a sports team, but I can't enter any formal competitions due to certain restrictions."

"Can't you join a private team?" Asia asked. "Isn't that option available?"

"Argento-san not to be rude, but I'm on scholarship for a reason."

It took the girl a moment to understand, before she started to panic at her careless words.

"I'm sorry for my thoughtlessness!" She bowed down to apologize. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay Argento-san. You didn't know."

There was a brief awkward silence before Aika coughed her throat.

"You're in the photography club correct?"

"Yes."

"How about you try entering a competition then?"

"What does this have to do with my future career?"

"Probably nothing, but we should probably fix the now then worry about the later."

"So this conversation now shifted to fixing their current life." Issei muttered.

"Now then what shall we do about Motohama?" Aika turned to the other pervert, and the man who received the moniker Perverted Glasses trembled. "What talents do you have that could help fix your life?"

"I can tell someone's three sizes just by looking at them?" Hence his other title, the Three Sizes Scouter. "For example you gained a bit of weight Ai-"

Whoosh. Her fist moved and was dangerously close to his face.

"Would you like to continue?"

Issei could hear the floor trembling as the Motohama gulped and meekly refused.

"Well I gotta go so I'll figure out something about you tomorrow. See ya." Aika packed up her bags and left.

It didn't take long for the other to leave the room as well.

* * *

 **Part 3**

The market place at Kuoh wasn't all that crowded today. Since the sales were over, there was't that bustle of housewives rushing to get the goods that were on sale. Due to the fact it wasn't that late, there wasn't the sight of salarymen drinking and loitering around drunk.

"Since the sales are over do you want to go grab a bite to eat?" Issei asked the two who were with them. Both Kiba and Asia didn't have anywhere else to go at the moment so they both decided to stick with Issei.

"How about the usual place?" Kiba suggested. "The prices there are cheap as usual/"

"True." Issei agreed. "Now that I think of it, is Saji staying late for Student Council today?"

"I think it ended 10 minutes ago."

"Where is the usual place?" Asia who was silent decided to speak up.

"It's your first time going there isn't it?" When he saw Asia nod, Issei decided to elaborate. "It's the family restaurant near here. Although the food is pretty standard we usually go there since the prices are decent."

"Standard?"

"You know, hamburg steak, napolitan, those stuff. Well they have some western foods if you're uncomfortable with some of the food here Argento-san."

"Hey guys are we going to the usual place?" Saji appeared, waving at them. There was a slight slump in his back and the subtle features of exhaustion was there on his face. It seems like his duties as the treasurer was tiring today.

"Did Kaichou wore you down to the bone today?" Issei asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess that's a sign he needs his usual meal." Kiba confirmed. "And coffee."

The restaurant wasn't that crowded and most of the people here were the fellow students of Kuoh from the high school and middle school division. The waiter showed them to their seats and then gave them the menu. He left as it was customary to leave customers alone for a few minutes to decide.

"What kind of luxury restaurant is this?!" Asia gasped upon seeing the various selections of food available. "You said this restaurant is cheap right?"

"Did you look at the prices Argento-san?"

"Wait…" She took the moment to look at the prices. "Isn't it bad for food of this quality to be this cheap? Won't this restaurant close down soon from the difference in value and price?!"

"Asia this is considered to be a fairly normal price." Kiba explained to Asia. "Don't worry about the restaurant and just choose what you want. I'll pay for your share this time."

"I can't!" She began to raise her voice in protest, but then quieted down. "It isn't really necessary."

"Just think of it as a gift from your new neighbor." Kiba gave a wink as a gesture of good intentions. "It's no problem at all and you still need help moving in and all to the new apartment."

"Thank you then Kiba." Asia looked at the menu once again intently determined to pick a fine meal.

"Living up to your reputation as the Prince of Kuoh aren't you Kiba?" Saji smirked, watching the interaction between the two. "Always a gentleman."

"So you got your own apartment room? How nice it must be to experience living on your own." Issei muttered a bit of playful envy. "You transferred here about a week ago so did you finish moving in already?"

"I managed to get most things, but since I lack a refrigerator right now I've been eating dinner with Kiba." Asia answered still focusing more on the menu. "I'll take the pancakes."

"Breakfast for dinner. I do like the sound of that." Saji grinned at her choice. "I'll probably have this crepe then."

"Then I'll have this then." Issei pointed to one of the dishes at the menu.

Saji peered over to see what his friend chose and made a face.

"Omurice? Lame, try and get something you normally don't get at home. While we're at your choices, when are you going to get rid of that gaudy charm you have?"

"I swear Saji you tell me to get rid of it every other week."

"I say that because it looks ridiculous!"

By the charm Saji was referring to, he meant the ornament that was tied around Issei's belt. It was a yellow star within a red circle and at the sides were a pair of wings. Saji once assumed that it came from a cereal box of some kind, but he never did managed to find another charm that matched it.

"Fine I'll just get the vietnamese style sandwich then." Issei disregarded Saji's previous comment and then looked at Kiba. "So what are you getting Kiba?"

"I was thinking this salisbury steak looks good." Kiba looked at the menu.

Just in time the waiter arrived with his notepad. They gave him the orders and he collected the menus and then left.

"So Asia you've been eating with Kiba for dinner right?" Issei asked the foreigner. "How is his cooking? Did you ever spot his stash?"

"Dude you're about to sound like a gossiping housewife right now. Do you really want to be like Kiryuu?" Saji slapped the back of Issei's head. "Sorry about that Asia."

"When we're you guys in first name basis? I know Kiba is, but you?" Issei questioned his bleached blonde friend. "I feel like I've been cheated on."

"You're in a relationship?" Asia asked curious. "Congrats guys."

"Asia you're having a misunderstanding!"

"Do you do things like what Aika showed me?"

"..."

"..."

"Asia what are you talking about? Kiba was the one who broke the brief, momentary silence. "What did Aika teach you?"

"It was a drawing that the manga research club does and it's been spreading through the female population in the school. I had an interesting conversation of who should be top and bottom with one of their members. It seems like SajixHyoudou is winning right now."

"Why are the girls doing this?!" Saji groaned and weeped. "First Kaichou worked me to the bone and now I've been shipped in a relationship with Issei."

"When was Asia first name basis with you?" Issei muttered.

They both seemed to wilt and it stayed like that until the food came. Digging into their meals Asia decided to comment on the food.

"This is really fluffy. I like the idea of the strawberry sauce and whip cream."

"That's a pretty common idea though. Is Italy a place that didn't serve that much pancakes?" Issei asked, already he had swallowed his first bite.

"To be honest I'm not really that sure. Since I was raised at a simple church I normally ate gruel or plain bread. There wasn't really that much of a variety in the meals I had."

To ask if she grew up in a poor environment was a pretty rude question to ask so Issei decided not to. Sadly he didn't know what to say in response, but as the great friend Saji was, he decided to step in.

"So Issei you should get rid of that stupid charm of yours."

"You just said that ten minutes ago!"

Needless to say just because Saji's a great friend, doesn't mean he's a smart one.

* * *

 **Part 4**

Kuoh actually has two parks designed for two different age groups, children and adult. The reason this being was that during the expansion of this town they decided to create another park for recreational uses and as a result they installed a fountain, benches, tables, for people to relax in talk in. Since the old park had a children's playground, the people of the town decided to not waste money building a big one.

That was ten years ago.

During the great reconstruction of the town 4 years ago, they replaced the old playground set with a new model.

Now Issei was at the children's park sitting on one of the swings set. It was late, but not that late where the police would be out going on patrol.

"Did you really think you can keep this act up Issei-chan?" The gaudy ornament gave a single flap with its wings and started to floated around the boy. "Where you sometimes play the straight man or sometimes play the fool. A facade like that is contradictory and will probably break at some point."

"And where do you think I got it from?" Issei stared at the wand. "Obviously some of you did rub onto me."

"What can I say." Ruby scratched her head(?) with her wings, blushing. "I'm just infectious aren't I?"

[Obviously you are something we should quarantine and seal away till the end of time Little Tool. Perhaps we should tie you to a weight and let you sink in the middle of the Pacific Ocean or drop you into an active volcano.]

Ddraig, the fancy brooch, appeared onto Issei's uniform and snorted.

"How about we let Issei take you off and pawn you for twenty bucks? I'm pretty sure that's your real value right there." Ruby countered back with a haughty tone. "Or we can seal you in some alternate dimension with my all powerful magic."

[Hah. Like you have any power to do that Little Tool.]

"Why you!"

"You two really do get along don't you." Issei commented from the side.

"We don't!"

[We don't!]

They both spoke this simultaneously, before once again glaring(?) at each other. Well it seemed like a glare. Without any facial features it was impossible to tell if they were glaring, but the atmosphere they gave off was similar to that of a Mexican standoff.

"It's been about five years hasn't it?" Issei murmured as he slightly turned his head to see the familiar bench. "Since the holy grail war we experienced."

Both Ddraig and Ruby stayed silent. Despite that Issei still continued to talk, reminiscing.

"The cards after we obtained the holy grail has gone silent. It's sad to not hear their voices, but it can't be helped I guess. They are busy with a different duty after all."

"Issei-chan… I hate to break the news to you, but someone is coming in T-minus 10 seconds." Ruby switched to her radar mode to show that someone was indeed coming close. "We're going to be inactive for a bit okay."

"Way to break the mood Ruby." Issei pouted. "I can't make a meaningful monologue without any interruption can I?"

[You can get a bit too dramatic sometimes Partner.] Ddraig said this before vanishing.

"Tch." Issei clicked his tongue. "Who side are you on Ddraig?"

The ornament did not respond at all.

Still it was as Ruby said a person did appear within a few seconds. Issei slightly stiffened when he saw the man underneath the bright street lamps.

The man was obviously a foreigner with yellow eyes that had a gleam similar that of a predator. His gray hair seemed to shine like silver in the street lights and there was a certain atmosphere that surrounded him. It wasn't outright bloodlust, but it was something that makes everyone back away.

Though he was veering closer in and in until he was a few feet away from Issei. The man wasn't close, but he was close enough where Issei could see that the man was indeed ripped.

Issei felt a spark of jealousy erupt when he noticed the muscles, but as quickly as that sparked appeared it was snuffed down. There was more important things to focus on, like how would he deal with this new person.

"Excuse me…"

The man's voice was deep and husky. Issei would say that it could even be the voice you would find in a manly man. He suppose it matched the bad boy image the man had overall.

"Yes?" Issei asked tilting his head like an owl. "Can I help you?"

The man wordlessly pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Issei. Cautiously taking it, he looked at the contents and saw it to be a map to a place. It didn't take him long to figure out the map was the directions to one of the newer areas in the town. In fact it was in the same area where Kiba, Saji, and Asia lived in.

"Ah the place where they opened up all those new apartments." Issei murmured and the looked up to the man. "It's about a thirty minute walk there if we walk. Do you want me to lead you?"

Seeing the slightly troubled expression the man had Issei laughed.

"It's not really a problem since I've got time to kill and I wasn't given homework today." Issei waved off the concern and got off of the swing set. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, but I suppose for westerners it would be Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you."

"Rugal." The man replied. An odd name, but Issei wasn't interested in prying.

"Well then Rugal shall we get going?" Issei asked the man. Gesturing with his hands to follow, they began to walk.

* * *

 **Part 5**

Overall Rugal seemed to be a nice person, despite his rough exterior. He seemed content to listen to Issei explain the various reconstructions that happened to the town several years ago and how many of the buildings ended up being renovated during that period.

"So we're in the area now. Do you know where exactly to go from this point on?" Issei asked the silent man, Rugal.

Rugal pointed to the end of the street and Issei squinted to see Saji walking over.

"Where were you man? I've been searching all over for- Issei! What are you doing here?" Saji ran over once he spotted his friend.

"He here was lost and he happened to meet me." Issei shrugged. "To think he was meeting up with you. What a small world isn't it?"

"Uh yeah Issei. Well I gotta get Loup to his new apartment so I'll see you later."

"Loup?"

"Loup Garou. That's the guy's name." Saji explained.

"You told me your name was Rugal." Issei directed his attention to the man who remained silent.

"Nickname." He shrugged. "Don't like Loup."

"Oh. Well I'm going to go home Saji. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Issei looked at his friend with a grin. "I wonder what the manga research club going to say when they find this out?"

"Please don't tell them." Saji groaned. "It's bad enough being paired off with you."

"I won't but knowing Aika she'll probably find out at some point." Issei laughed as Saji wilted. Composing himself he extended his hand out for Rugal. "Nice to meet you Rugal."

Rugal shook his hand and Issei was prepared to let go, but the older male's grip tightened. Rugale pushed himself forward where his head was near Issei's neck. Issei felt himself slightly blushing from feeling the man's breath on his neck.

This was surely something the manga research club would eat up.

"What?!" Issei backed up, but saw that in Rugal's other hand there was a bug. Immediately he began to calm down. "There was a bug on me? Well thanks Rugal, maybe I'll see you later? And see you tomorrow at school Saji."

Walking quickly he left the area.

"What was that for?" Saji stared at the older man, hard. "It wasn't just to pick up that bug, so why?"

"Something strange about him." Loup Garou or Rugal stated. "Just in case."

"Issei is always strange, but he's normal." Saji waved his concern of. "Not to mention that I know that it's your first day, but we have an intruder to get rid of."

"Understood." With that both Saji and Rugal left the area.

* * *

 **Interlude 1**

The scent of tobacco filled the air as the man lit a cigarette and inhaled it. The veranda of the small apartment room he was in offered a beautiful view of the moon outside, but he did not bother to look at it. He just quietly enjoyed the gentle breeze the night gave through standing outside.

A gray fedora laid forgotten at the table with a thin layer of dust coating over it.

"Haaaa." The man sighed and turned back, staring at the four empty chairs that were pushed in.

He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. With his other hand he smothered the cigarette in the ash tray and walked out of the veranda. Going to the vacant bedroom he entered it and closed the door.

* * *

 **Part 6**

"Die! Die! Die!" With each shout getting louder the girl tried to slash open flesh with her sharp claws and each time they were blocked by various cursed swords. "Why won't you die!?"

The next sword, a great broadsword, sliced through her nails, leaving the girl defenseless. Right after, a brilliant rapier was thrusted straight into her stomach.

"I-I just..." The girl fell down. A great river of blood erupted from her wound and Kiba gently wiped off the speck that had gotten onto him.

Summoning the standard longsword, Kiba quickly turned around to face the new person who entered the field. Upon recognizing that it was Saji, he relaxed, but still maintained guard.

"Saji what are you doing here?" Kiba asked surprised.

"We were heading off to deal with the intruder, but it seems like you already got to her." Saji replied.

"We?"

"Kiba meet the new guy Loup Garou, but please feel free to call him Rugal." Rugal stepped out from the shadows and gave a polite bow as a greeting.

"Nice to meet you Rugal. My name is Kiba Yuuto, but you can call me Kiba as well." He smiled politely.

"Before we can get along. Kiba I think your target is trying to escape."

They turned to look at the girl who now sported bat like wings, and with a flap she went into the air and into the sky.

"Do you think you can help out a bit Saji?"

"Sure thing then." A gauntlet appeared on Saji's hand and it looked like a black deformed lizard had decided to cling to his arm. He carefully pointed at the flying figure and then a blue ribbon of light shot out and grabbed the girl by the ankle. With a strong tug she fell to the ground with a loud smack.

"Ahhh!" The girl screamed and flailed around uselessly like a fish out of water. "Anyone help me! Please!"

"You've abandoned help when you decided to run." Kiba said, but before he can do anything someone else had beheaded the girl.

It was a Rugal who had cut through her neck with his sharp claws and held her head before dropping it to the ground. Kiba moved back in surprise, but then he grinned.

"Looks like your peerage has gotten a strong member. I'm excited for the day when we fight each other in a rating game.."

"Rugal is actually a werewolf so he can go as fast as you even though he is a rook." Saji explained. "So Rugal, this is a typical night for us. Are you ready for it?"

Rugal nodded.

Saji grinned in response and slapped the older man's back. "We are the only males in both peerage so we bros gotta stick together am I right?"

The man nodded again.

"It seems like the rate of strays coming over to Kuoh has been increasing." Kiba glanced at the corpse, before turning to face them. "We need all the help we can get, so welcome aboard Rugal."

"Increasing? Hah, they always come clamoring here, hoping that they could be saved." Saji sighed. "Well it can't be helped. They are just desperate. The only thing we can grant them isand execution though."

"..." Rugal didn't seem to be listening to the conversation, instead he turned his head to one of the buildings, squinting his eyes.

"Rugal is there anybody there?" Saji asked, the ambient vibe vanished and both boys waited for the man to answer.

It took a full minute before Rugal shook his head.

"Ah just your imagination then, alright. Well Kiba do you wanna help Rugal unbox some of his stuff tonight?"

"Sure thing, but we got to clean this up first."

"Oh right."

All the three cleaned up the remains of the fight and then left, but Rugal gave one last look at the building before he turned his head away.

* * *

 **Part 7**

"Haa." Issei sighed, setting down the opera glasses he had into the ground. "That was close."

Laying on the ground of the roof of the building, Issei looked at the night sky. Even though the stars did not appear due to light pollution, there was a few bright lights that still remained in the sky.

"Isn't it cruel to see devils killing devils?" Ruby shook herself sadly. "Do you find it to be despicable?"

[It's a necessary evil.] Ddraig spoke up. [Sooner or later she would've turned insane and killed the people living in this town. I'm sure that girl wouldn't have wanted to do that either. Isn't that why she came to this town in the first place?]

"That is the fate of the people who chose to reincarnate." Issei mumbled. "Will that happen to them one day?"

Images of Saji, Kiba, Asia, and Rugal massacring humans with a smile. Going into a bloodthirsty madness that cannot be contained. Will Issei kill them when that happens? Will he be the one to shove the dagger deep within their hearts?

[You're wrong Partner. It's the fate of those who chose to run away from their masters.] Ddraig corrected. [That girl ran away from her slavery and as a result she became like that.]

"Are you saying that she should've just stayed and obeyed her master?" Ruby shouted. "Are you saying she should've accepted her fate as a slave?"

[It was inevitable the moment she was reincarnated into a devil, Little Tool.] Ddraig said this coldly and the emerald blinked as he spoke. [This is a system not created by God, but someone who thought they were as good as god. Obviously, there would be some flaws in the system. The true question is if the devils actually care about it. The answer to that would probably be resounding no.]

"..."

"..."

"So Rugal is actually a werewolf who was reincarnated into a devil and judging from the situation it must've been Sona Sitri who recruited him. This is the second pure nonhuman they recruited into their ranks, but it's Sitri's first." Issei changed the subject. "Gremory had that first year if I recall and that girl with the big boobs is a half something if I remember. They sure gotten some interesting people or is it pieces?"

[Pieces are more accurate. After all, don't devils use chess pieces to reincarnate someone.] Ddraig scoffed. [Let's leave Partner. Don't we have something to do tonight?]

"I almost forgot about that." Issei sat up and brushed his pants. It was clear to his two companions that he didn't forget, but they chose not to comment on that.

[Partner I said this before and I'm saying this now, but can you please stop using me as a storage?] The pin complained as Issei lightly touched the emerald with his opera glasses. The moment they made contact, the glasses disappeared. [This sacred gear was created by the God of the Bible to be a weapon of mass destruction, not a storage bin.]

"Ignore him Issei-chan." Ruby giggled. "This is all the great and powerful welsh dragon is useful for."

[Why you!]

"Ruby prepare the formula." Issei cut in with a clear voice. "I'll set the coordinates and power the spell."

"Roger!"

The space distorted becoming a kaleidoscope of colors. The sharp sound of minerals crumbling into dust and within a burst of color, they were gone.

* * *

 **Part 7**

Where is he?

The girl ran and ran not knowing where she was going. She ran past the seven ramparts, the endless maze, and now continued to run in the darkness.

The Hound of Ulster, the Child of Light, the man who did not fall under her sway. Almost like fairy tale prince did he rescue her, waking her up from her long long dream.

So where was he?

How long has she continued to run? It could've been for a moment or infinity, but she still continued to run. Running past the darkness and now into the ever-increasing light.

* * *

 **Excerpt From an Old Record**

 _The great war. Similar to what humanity would call a world war, it spawned throughout the world, but at it's origin it was simply a three way quarrel between the major factions within Judeo-Christian religion. The major players of the war were the angels who guarded over the heavenly realm, the devils who ruled over the land of Hell and the lastly the Fallen who sought refuge within the fiery realm._

 _What was astonishing about this war was the fact that it swept up many factions to fight in the battlefield. While many minor factions such as the aberrations of the Asia, the creatures of Europe, and the mythical beasts of Africa, there were also major factions too. The Norse sided with the devils and the Greek-Roman sided with the fallen._

 _The only exceptions were the angels. It was not that they wouldn't, it was because they couldn't ally with any other factions. As they guard the monotheistic God, it would be hypocritical of them to rely on the very factions they call pagan. Despite the disadvantage, they were an immense force, holding a large influence over the human world._

 _Did the war end? In a way it did, but technically the three factions are on a ceasefire now. The immense manpower and resources they wasted and squandered has finally taken it's toll. Although this fragile peace has lasted for decades, there has been many dissents with how the war ended._

 _Maybe one day someone will swing the hammer and reignite the flames of hatred._

* * *

 **Yeah so that's chapter one of the thing. I'm planning for this arc to have an additional 4 chapters and an epilogue. I'm keeping the format similar to that of a light novel so if you noticed the changes then that's why.**

 **Okay sorry to end the contest early, but I am busy tomorrow and on Monday. My teacher decided to dump hw on me as a lovely way to pass time on my three day break. And so the winner of this contest is…**

 **The Kingdom of Ruby Luxuria!**

 **PM your prompt and I'll try to contact you ASAP.**

 **OMAKE**

 **The reason why Semiramis wasn't casted.**

" **Let's see… What is this?!" Issei yelled and Ddraig appeared to read the piece of paper in his partner's hand.**

" **Prices for the soil, water, rocks, plants…" Ddraig continued to read the list and the further the dragon went down Issei paled further and further.**

" **Be pleased Master. This is the privilege I give to those who amuse me and garner my interest. You should be proud."**

" **Wise Queen of Assyria you do realize that all of this together costs about the amount of a small country right?"**

" **Yes I do. It's just a simple obstacle to show how willing you are to win this."**

" **Yeah she's rejected." Issei whispered to both Ruby and Ddraig. In a louder voice he said, "Semiramis I'm sorry to say that you didn't make the cut."**

" **What?!"**

" **Yes…" Hassan of Serenity stood at the side with a peace sign. "Safe…"**

" **Prepare the pit of Rejects!" Issei cried out.**

" **Roger!" Ruby pulled on a rope and a pitfall appeared underneath Semiramis.**

" **Kyah!" The queen cried as she fell into the pit of rejected servants tossed aside by the author.**


	3. V1 Chapter 2

**Part 1**

The boy landed on top of the water, recreating one of the miracles of Christ. He twirled slightly, seeing the symbols that floated just above the water: a sword, a beast, a lance, a horse, a wraith, a scale, a skull, a wand, and a bow and arrow. Above him was a statue of a girl trying break free from the ceiling, desperately trying to reach out to the bottom. Her outstretched hand was close, but far to the point where he couldn't touch it no matter what. Beneath him was a watery abyss, where the clear waters were shrouded by darkness.

"This dream again." Issei started to move and with each step there were ripples sent throughout the water. He began to walk in circle and once he completed his first circuit, he looked up at the statue. "Just who are you?"

The statue did not respond of course.

"Did I ever meet you before?'

The model, if there was one, of the statue must've been very beautiful if nothing was embellished or altered. She looked to be a few years older than him and possessed the beauty that matched up to some servants he knew. Most of her pale skin was covered in a black dress, but the most notable thing was her silver hair that glinted in the faint light. Her eyes were covered by a black cloth, hiding her eyes as if she was blind.

"No, I would've not forgotten your face if I did." Issei muttered, but then he noticed the water begin to move. "I wonder whose dream am I seeing tonight?"

The water that held him up rose and swallowed him whole. Issei Hyoudou did not cry in alarm, but he let himself go under. He sunk into the depths of the abyss, waiting for something to happen.

 _It was snowing that day. The pure white landscape that was dyed red, the lifeless bodies that littered the ground, and broken weapons that were stabbed into the earth were slowly being covered by the gentle flakes of frost. There was a battle here._

 _Issei could hear the footsteps of armies retreating in the distance. Anyone who was wounded or alive had left the scene, but there was two people who remained at the scene._

 _A girl who possessed uncomparable beauty, even by the servants he had met. Her body was in perfect proportions and every shape seemed to have been carefully sculpted out by a goddess. Her pink hair was slightly ruffled and her white dress was strewn in mud, but it added a hint of sexiness to her perfect body. She sat on the floor, despite holding no weapons she stared fearlessly at the man who held a crimson spear to his throat._

 _Berserker._

" _Cu Chulainn, Child of Light and the Hound of Ulster, you have won the battle. Are you going to take my life? If so then do it. I am not a coward who would throw away her pride for survival."_

" _Can you walk?" The great hero of Ireland held out his hand to the girl._

 _He was different from what Issei could remember. This version of Cu Chulainn did not wear the black armor that was made from the creature he once slayed. Although they both had the same expressionless face, Issei could tell that this person was more human than the man he knows._

" _What?" Issei noticed the girl surprised expression. Out of all the things that could've happened, she didn't expect this situation._

" _Can you walk?" He repeated once again._

 _With eyes filled with caution, she grabbed his hand and stood up. Cu Chulainn started to leave and motioned the girl to follow him._

 _She realized from the path he took that she wasn't going to Ulster. She was going back to her kingdom, to Connacht._

 _A beat was heard. Maybe at the time it went unnoticed by the legendary hero, but Issei noticed. Loud heartbeats and yellow eyes filled with adoration._

 _This memory may have been nothing to the hero, but it was important to the girl._

 _This was a beautiful memory to the girl. It was a special memory to the queen of Connacht. An irreplaceable memory to Medb._

At that moment the entire landscape, the people, even the sky turned to that into water and Issei once again drowned. His body felt like lead, no gold, and he continued to sink into the abyss.

At last he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. He turned to look and the clock and sighed.

"I'm going to be late."

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Sorry Issei-chan, but you sleep like a rock sometimes. It was ruining my beauty sleep when you slept through it so I decided to turn it off." Ruby apologized, but she didn't really sound sorry at all. "And it's not like this is the first time it happened."

[Isn't that just bad then. You're enforcing bad habits.] Ddraig grumbled as Issei continued to run. [You're irresponsible Little Tool.]

"Ehh~ I remember a dragon cheering me on when I turned that stupid alarm off." Ruby nonchalantly said. "That dragon was like 'yeah Ruby turn it off.' 'you're the best Ruby.' 'You're the one most suited for Issei, Ruby.'"

[Stop spouting lies Little Tool.] Ddraig yelled. [Never have I ever said anything like that.]

"Fine, but I do recall you not doing anything to stop me from shutting the alarm off."

[I can neither confirm nor deny that. So Partner what did you dream about today?] Quickly changing the subject, Ddraig asked his master.

They all knew that ever since the cards went dormant, various memories would appear in Issei's dream. Some of them they already had heard before, but once in a while Issei would get a new memory.

"It was a new memory from Berserker." Issei spoke a bit absentmindedly. "It was when he took Medb back to her kingdom."

[Medb? Ah, you must mean the Queen of Connacht.] Ddraig said. [I never met her, but from the stories I heard about she was a powerful woman indeed.]

"The girl who had many loves right?" Ruby chimed in. "From what I know of she was good ruler, but as her title went she had a lot of men at her beck and call right."

"So essentially she had many lovers right?" Issei asked.

[Yeah it took seven men to satisfy her libido or so the tale went.] Ddraig went on to explain. [She wasn't just a sexually active person, but was also a strong ruler. It wouldn't be strange to call her the ringleader behind the biggest war in the Ulster Cycle.]

"Hmmm. That's pretty interesting to know."

"Nevermind that Issei-chan we have more pressing matters to talk about!" Ruby spoke loudly. "Why can't I have a dream sequence with you?"

[...Because your Little Tool, Little Tool.] Ddraig bluntly said. [Your creator never optimized that sort of function on you.]

"I know that, but if we alter me a bit then it could be possible." Ruby rebutted. "When we alter my prism trance function then we can do it."

"No."

[No.]

They both rejected the idea of the mystic code created by the great Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Why?!"

"Remember the last time that happened?"

[Yeah I swear it took Partner ages to get rid of that personality.] Ddraig complained. [I don't think Partner's parent ever looked at him the same way ever again.]

"Fine." Ruby huffed. "I concede with you point, but I will admit that it was super funny. In fact, I have a recording of it."

"What?! Get rid of it." Issei grabbed on to the mystic code. "Ruby where did you put the recording?'

"The safest place on the planet. The internet." She replied cheerfully.

Issei froze and felt a little piece of him collapse.

[Sniff. Sniff. My poor Partner just died a bit.] Ddraig mourned. [How could you do that Little Tool? No, why?]

"I'm just joking. In fact I have it right here." She pulled out an SD card and held it up proudly. "It contains Issei-chan embarrassing moments."

Without hesitation Issei grabbed and broke it with his fingers using reinforcement.

"Ah! How could you!" Ruby cried as she mourned for her loss of data. "That was even in HD!"

[Serves you right Little Tool!] The sacred gear taunted the mystic code. [Go suffer and lament as punishment!]

"At least I know where I got my drama from." Issei muttered. "From the both of them."

Suddenly the crying and the yelling stopped. They both stilled and Issei was about to ask them what was wrong before he felt it himself.

Overbearing. The pure aura of power that felt like a sharp knife to the neck. He turned to the source and his eyes widened in surprise.

What is she doing here?

Purplish brown with the ting of red to it, straight hair that covered her back like a curtain. Red eyes that seemed to be looking elsewhere, the eyes that represented divinity for some beings but in her case it was different. A black suit that clung to her body, showing her curves and the familiar silver like shoulder armors she wore.

" _Can you kill me Setanta?" The woman murmured as she watched her student leave. It would be the last time she would've seen him directly. "Will you be the one to kill me with that spear?"_

 _Even before he left she knew the answer._

[What is she doing here?] Ddriag whispered. [I never heard of her ever coming to this country before?! She doesn't have any reason to come here so why?!]

"I don't think we can run away. The distance between us is too close. If she notices us running-"

They could die.

Crimson eyes, shaped like cut rubies, turned to face them. Faster than what could Issei react, she was in front of them already.

[Scathach, the Immortal Witch, what brings you to this land?] Ddraig asked with a polite tone. [I do not recall a member of the celtic faction having any business to be here.]

"It has been a long time hasn't it,Welsh Dragon Ddraig." She replied back evenly, but irritation was laced in her tone. "Normally I wouldn't but I'm searching for a person who has escaped from my realm"

[Someone escape from the Land of Shadows?!] Ddraig blurted out, surprised. [This is the first time such an incident happened!]

"Yes it's the first time, but putting that aside is the boy your new host?" She inspected Issei like how people inspect horses to buy. Guessing his value in combat.

[Yes he is, but he is inexperienced in combat and is not a worthy opponent for you.]

"Is that so?" She took a look at Issei who nodded agreeing with the dragon. "What is your name boy?"

"Hyoudou Issei, but I suppose in your culture it would by Issei Hyoudou." He replied, a slight droplet of sweat emerged from his brow.

She stared and Issei fidgeted unsure of what to do. The suspense was started to get him and he could feel his heart race rapidly.

"Is that charm yours?" She picked up Ruby who was still tied to Issei's belt. "Did you make it?"

"It was given to me by someone." Issei replied a bit too quickly. "As a gift."

It felt like infinity had passed until she had let go of Ruby.

"Boy, if you're interested in getting strong to defeat the white dragon I suggest you come visit the Land Of Shadows." She turned around and started to walk off. "For a person like you, owning Boosted Gear will lead you to your death eventually. If not by people who wishes its power then surely the white one will do it."

",,," Issei didn't say anything, only watching the woman leave as she continued on her way.

* * *

 **Part 3**

[Scathach is the famed warrior maid who ruled the country known as the Land of Shadows. She appears briefly in the Ulster cycle as the teacher of Cu Chulainn who learned under her because of Forgall Monach's order who hoped the hound would die during his training. Unfortunately for Forgall, Cu Chulainn survived the grueling training, learned the arts of Runes, and became even more of a peerless warrior.]

"Wasn't the reason why Cu Chulainn went to that place in the first place was in hopes of marrying Emer?" Ruby interrupted the story.

[Yes, in the Wooing of Emer that was the whole point of the journey. When he came back and Forgall refused, the warrior stormed through Forgall's fortress, killed 24 of the men there, killed Forgall himself, and took Emer.]

"So in the end Scathach never really played a major role in the Ulster cycle. She was a minor character who only played one part in Berserker's story." The kaleidostick concluded. "So what is the untold story about her?"

[A warrior that killed too much to the point where she stopped being human anymore.]

"What?" Ruby asked, stunned.

[As I said she killed too much. People, wraiths, divine beings, she massacred them, and she became someone who was infinitely close to becoming a god. For her feat she was given the Land of Shadows to rule over and she continued to fight even then. She fought the dead and the near gods and eventually, at one point, on an ordinary day, she realized that she couldn't die.

She realized that she wasn't human anymore.

A person who turned halfway into a divine spirit. An abomination not quite human, but not quite a god either. A woman whose destiny is to watch the world till it ends. She will for sure continue pasts the lifespan of gods, continue past the lifespan of humanity, continue past the lifespan world, ruling over her realm of the dead.]

"I hope we aren't fighting her then." Ruby gave a laugh. "Even with the servants I'm pretty sure that without unleashing a noble phantasm we wouldn't even survive a serious battle."

"True, I'm pretty sure even Cu Chulainn wouldn't even be able to beat her as she is now." Issei chimed in. "She's gotten stronger since then. She also was in love with him."

Ddraig and Ruby froze before giving off a weak laugh. Imagining that woman as a maiden in love was something unimaginable itself.

[What a funny joke Partner. To think of that woman in love with someone…] Ddraig shivered, not finishing his words.

"Well first of all the Cu Chulainn we have is from a different world. I'm pretty sure history is a bit different here then there." Ruby assured him. "Maybe in this world Scathach is not in love with him."

"That could be." Issei shrugged. "We might as well walk to school now. First period started 10 minutes ago."

"Hey can you buy me a new sd card on the way?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Nice try Ruby but no."

* * *

 **Part 4**

"Hey hey Hyoudou, why were you late to school today?" Aika nudged him with her elbow as the class broke of into their little cliques. The teacher had an emergency meeting so they had a free period. While they were expected to study, a majority of the staff didn't care as long as they weren't too loud. "Did something happen on the way to school? Like bumping into some random girl with toast in her mouth or tripping and falling face first into some girl's crotch?"

"Are you trying to suggest that I am a otome game protagonist?" Issei asked.

"Oh sorry then, they must've been male right. I feel sorry for that guy's balls then. You must've crushed it, using it as a cushion."

"That sounds super painful." Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama had to shudder, feeling the imaginary pain.

"So spill what happened?"

"So are you curious Kiryuu? I just happened to have my destined encounter, so you can tell the manga research club that the HyoudouxGenshiro ship is over now."

"Personally I was more of a GenshiroxHyoudou fan, but I'm sure the manga research club will be willing to jump a sinking ship. So tell me the gender of your destined partner."

"If it's female Issei I will curse you." Matsuda muttered.

"If it's female Issei I will curse you." Motohama also muttered.

"It's female who happens to be mature lady." Issei blabbered about with a comical leery expression. "A beauty who happens to be a foreigner sightseeing here. I feel like we already have a great compatibility together and maybe in the far future we will marry and have ten children."

Of course what Issei said was all nonsense, but it was funny to see the duo's reaction sometimes. If Issei said where he got that type of hobby from, he would obviously say Ruby.

"What's her boob size!" Matsuda and Motohama leaned in to here the answer.

"D."

"UWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The perverted duo yelled out. "No fair Issei! Why can't we have our own encounters?"

"Shouldn't you fix your own reputations before thinking about an encounter?" Aika said. "And quiet down. I don't want any of the next door teachers coming around."

They both closed their mouths.

"We seem to have a lot of foreigners coming around here though. Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, Asia Argento, Yuuto Kiba-"

"Wait I understand those three, but isn't Yuuto Kiba through and through a Japanese name?" Issei interrupted her listing the number of foreigners.

Aika gave a look that was between amused and disbelief.

"Tell me what part is Yuuto Kiba is a foreigner? No matter how handsome he is, there isn't a single part of his body that suggests that he is Japanese. If you think about it, it's more likely that Yuuto Kiba isn't his first name."

"Isn't that a bit unreasonable to say that?"

"True, but I like to consider it my headcanon."

"..."

"Here is the evidence that I have gathered. Evidence one, Yuuto Kiba lives alone."

"That could just be that his parents are working overseas or that they live away from here." Issei pointed out. "It's not that unreasonable to consider. Despite everything Kuoh does to screw the males over they have one of the best education systems and the teams here tend to dominate a lot of the competitions."

"Evidence two, Yuuto Kiba is part of the occult research club." Aika ignored his argument and continued on. "They must be part of a secret organization or something. If you think about it, there has to be something special about that club if all the schools idols and beauties are gathered in one place."

"I don't have anything to deny that, but why isn't that student council mentioned if that's true?"

"Isn't that obvious? They have Saji, he's fugly compared to those girls."

"So brutal!" Motohama blurted out.

"Now that I think about it. Isn't it the perfect time to go back to the conversation we had yesterday?" Aika grinned, changing the subject. "So what can we do Issei? What can we do to help this helpless pervert improve his life and his future? What can we do to ensure that he grows as a decent human being?"

"I don't know." Issei shrugged. "Does Motohama have any talent besides that weird ability of his?"

"No. Unlike Matsuda with his athletics ability as a former sports star, Motohama has no special talents whatsoever."

"Isn't that a bit cruel to say that in front of me? I know it's true, but why?!" Motohama started to sob and the two watched him break down as he muttered sorry over again.

"Don't you think it's weird though? All the members of the Occult Research Club live alone. They don't have a legal guardian living with them. Isn't that too much of a coincidence?"

"It does seem weird, but what seems weirder is how we managed to go from my morning, to Kiba Yuuto being a fake name, to Motohama's life choices, and then to Occult Research Club member living all alone."

It took a minute before Aika grinned and playfully knocked on her own head.

"Teehee. I really do wonder why? Maybe it's because I'm a whimsical woman."

"That doesn't make much sense." Matsuda pointed out.

"Seems like Matsuda wants to be hit over and over again." Saying those ominus and threatening words, Aika gave a bright cheery smile.

"Please forgive me please Aika-sama." Matsuda replied with a matching grin and the same cheerful tone Aika used.

"Like hell I will!" She gave him a knuckle sandwich and Matsuda screamed for mercy.

"Hey!" The teacher from next door slid open the door. "I'm trying to teach a class here so be quiet alright!"

Although Issei wasn't part of the cause of the noise, he had to apologize along with his other three friends.

* * *

 **Part 5**

Rias resisted the urge to tremble or show any signs of weakness in front of this person. Despite not giving a single glance and Sona, she was sure that her friend was doing the same.

They were dealing with the God Slayer after all. A woman who was not created or born into divinity, but reached into the realm of the gods with her own two hands. She suppose that this woman would by the person she and Sona would look up to as a role model, but there was something off with her.

If she were to compare it to something, then she would compare it to where to the märchen where the wolf dressed up as the grandmother. An inhuman monster prancing around in human clothing. She set down her cup with a soft clink, before getting to business.

"What brings you to this place Scathach? As far as I recall the Celtic faction has no business to be here." There was a little amount of sass, but Rias was sure that the Immortal Witch wouldn't take any offence from it. Besides she needed to show that they weren't door mats willing to be stepped upon.

"They don't." Scathach replies, she didn't show any intentions of touching her teacup. "I'm not here as a representative as the Celts. I've arrived to this town as the Queen of the Land of the Shadows. One of my people have escaped and managed to arrive to this town."

"What?!" Rias let out and then coughed. "I'm sorry, but how?"

"That is my business to know, not yours." Ruby eyes glinted ominously. "I'm here to ask permission to set up a barrier around this town. I'll finish my job tonight and we can be out of each others hairs. Is that alright?"

"It's fine, but I do have a condition." Sona spoke up. "Rugal come over here."

"..." Rugal complied and walked to stand a bit behind, but at the side of his king. 9

"Hoh, a lycanthrope." Scathach evaluated him and gave a short nod. "I suppose it makes sense on why you obey your master's command like a dog. Tell me is this your innate nature to follow? Or is it because of the piece inside of you?"

If that bothered Rugal then he didn't show it. Neither did Sona Sitri, but there was a brief moment where she clenched her fist.

"Hey!" Saji yelled out.

"Saji! I suggest you stay quiet." Sona raised her voice and then lowered it. Still she maintained that calm tone of hers. "So you have something against the reincarnation system Immortal Witch?"

"My concern about it isn't important right now." She stood up and walked up to the werewolf. "I suppose you want me to take him along?"

"Please. He'll accompany you during your preparations." Sona didn't bother to turn around. "We'll also lend you are support if necessary."

"It isn't."

"Still with more people to help, the faster the work gets done right?" Rias turned around and smiled. "That's our other condition."

It took a minute of silence before the woman sighed, finally responding to their terms.

"I accept those conditions so here." A manilla folder was pulled out and was thrown on the table. "I'll be off preparing for the hunt." With Rugal trailing after her, the witch left the room. It was then did the devils in the room begin to relax and Sona and Rias sighed in relief.

"You did nice Sona." Rias patted Sona's back in comfort. "If she insulted my peerage, then I wouldn't be able to keep my cool like you did."

"Let's not talk about that for now." Sona brushed away Rias's hand. "I'm still not sure if I can keep my cool."

"It's best to see what Scathach has left for us." Tsubaki picked up the folder and opened it. The rest of the two groups peered behind Sona's queen to see the contents.

"Medb?" Saji read the name. "She looks beautiful, but a girl like her managed to escape the equivalent of an ultimate security prison?!"

"Well she did and this gives us reason to not underestimate her." Akeno said, stroking her chin. "She has to more than a pretty figure to accomplish that."

"Well then." Rias and Sona turned around to face them, their precious peerages. "Let's get to work."

The faster the witch leaves this town, the better.

* * *

 **Interlude 2**

Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare, those three were his comrades. Those three and he himself were fallen angels, but unlike the great leaders of the Grigori they only had one pair of wings. The lowest of the low, the things left over at the bottom of the barrel. They weren't allowed to fulfill whatever dreams they had, only to live the life of mediocrity.

Perhaps if they were still angels they would've been content with that, but they weren't angels. Like immigrants giving up their old life for the hopes of a better life in a new place, they were the same. They gave up the comforts of the heavens to come here, to this land, to reach the infinite possibilities.

That's why when Raynare came up with this unreasonable plan they had agreed to it. They were willing to bet everything again to reach their dreams, the chance to go high no matter the cost.

Now, after the event, it was just him in a small apartment room.

Grabbing his dusty hat and giving it couple pats, he set it on his head, For some reason he felt like going for a walk.

* * *

 **Part 6**

"Looks like your friends abandoned you today." Ruby lightly teased him as Issei walked out of school alone.

"Kiba, Saji, and Asia have club duties, Kiryuu had to do something, and the perverted duo went off somewhere." Issei sighed. "While I can guess what Saji and the others are doing, I wonder what Matsuda and Motohama are up to?"

[Can't we assume that they went off to go buy porn?] Ddraig asked. [Sounds something that they would obviously do.]

"But they blew all their money buying that film with Momo Momozono on it." Issei pointed out. "Besides I remember them leaving with a camera bag…"

"Ah…"

"[Should we go find them?] Ddraig asked. [If they get caught I'm pretty sure they wouldn't get in trouble with a slap in a wrist. In fact for a town as small as this I wouldn't be surprised if this was on the front page of the papers.]

"Two High Schoolers Get Caught in Voyeurism" Ruby spread her wings outwards, to emphasize the title. "Their Punishment, The Death Penalty"

"That isn't enough of the death penalty, but they'll be ostracized even more." Issei started to look around nervously. "I hope they didn't go far. Matsuda! Motohama! Where are you guys!"

[Don't you have their phone numbers?]

"Oh yeah I did." Issei pulled out his phone and typed in one of their numbers. No one picked up.

"How about the other?"

Issei typed another phone number in. No one picked up.

"This is a good time to panic." Issei concluded.

"Two High Schoolers Get Caught Committing Voyeurism" Ruby spread her wings outwards again, to emphasize the title. "Their Punishment, The Death Penalty"

"What's with that level of foreshadowing! Do you really want that to happen?" Issei yelled. "Can't you do something to help help locate them?"

"I can, but nah. It seems pretty interesting to see the duo get sent to die." Ruby shrugged.

There was only one way to get this useless wand to help. As much as Issei hated doing this since it led to weeks of Ruby acting extra snidely, it had to be done.

He gave and deep breathe and deeply regretted this decision.

"Magical boys should not have friends who are sex offenders." Issei stated in hopes of getting Ruby to be a bit more cooperative.

No response. Dammit it wasn't embarrassing and cliche enough.

"And since I am a magical boy, I should do my best to protect my friends."

Still not a budge. Fuck (Ruby would surely chastise him for language if she could read his mind), he has to use his last idea then. Put the cliche to the max.

He weakly raised his hand. "In the name of love and justice!" He ended it with an embarrassing pose.

[...Partner.] If the disappointment wasn't strong enough, it just increased.

It didn't even take a moment for Ruby to react explosively.

"You're right Issei-chan!" Ruby shouted in joy. "Magical boys must have a reputation to uphold. Let's find the two trashes- I mean friends. Activating radar mode!"

A screen appeared before them and showed a grid with multiple dots moving.

"Ruby…" Issei spoke after a full minute. "This doesn't help at all. There's not identification with the tags!"

[Partner your mistake was relying on Little Tool in the first place.] Ddraig stated with his tone a bit tired. [When will you ever learn that simple fact?]

"Seems like you're having fun." A person called out from behind them. It was Scathach.

[Why is she here again?!] Ddraig whispered urgently.

"I don't know either?! What are we going to do?!" Ruby panicked as well.

"Keep calm guys." Issei whispered and then turned to the person. "Hi Scathach! What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be hunting someone down?"

"I've just finished the preparations and so I've decided to take a short break for now." She ran her fingers through her hair, letting it flip. Issei counted his stars that she didn't point out his forced tone. "I can't capture that person until nighttime. Will you keep me company for a bit?"

* * *

 **Part 7**

"So you have a heir?" Issei remarked as they sat at a bench eating takoyaki. "I mean considering that you're immortal and everything, I would assume you don't really need one."

They couldn't really enter a restaurant with Scathach in a skin tight bodysuit so Issei opted getting something at one of the food trucks around town.

"I don't for the most part, but if I need to leave the Land of Shadows he's the person who would normally look after the things there." Scathach stated, stabbing the bamboo skewer into the round treat. "He should be fine after all I did train him before. The only problem people have is taking him seriously because of his apparent age, but behind the appearances he is a competent replacement for me."

[I didn't hear about you training someone within the past few centuries.] Ddraig commented. [Normally, there would be a huge uproar because the people you end up training turn out to be very powerful warriors, thus highly sought after. Cu Chulainn would be the prime example of it.]

"I haven't." Scathach commented. "I asked Dagda for a favor and took a fragment of his cauldron and used it on a previous student."

[You used that?] Ddraig asked surprised. [That's a powerful artifact to be handling.]

"Wait what so important about the cauldron?" Issei asked. "I know Dagda is one of the main gods, but isn't the cauldron something that just never ran out of food? How did she use it on her student?"

Surprisingly it was Ruby who answered his question.

"Issei-chan my knowledge of the celts may be bad, but you should know the cauldron from a magus point of view." Ruby tutted at Issei and shook her head. "It's one of the four treasures of De Dannan which is the equivalent of the three regalia in this country, but the main point is that it is the prototype of the holy grail."

Issei's eyes widened at that statement, but he quickly put on a neutral expression when he noticed Scathach staring at him

"Does that mean you revived someone?" Issei asked the witch.

"Yes." Scathach answered. "Normally I wouldn't do it, but as the administrator of the dead I could make a few exception from time to time."

"Doesn't that mean you could let the person go or abuse your authority to revive Cu Chulainn?"

The air stilled and an immense amount of blood lust was released. Issei looked down at his chest and saw a similar, yet different red spear pierced through his heart.

Ah… Ah… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

[Calm down Partner!] Ddraig panicked, his voice rising an octave. [You're still okay!]

Huh? The spear vanished and he saw his plate of takoyaki drop onto the ground, the piece now covered in dirt. There was nothing piercing his chest. Was it simply his imagination?

"You're even more pathetic than what I had imagined." She scoffed and didn't even bother to look at him. "For you who had the gall to ask me that question, I expected you had some sort of power to back yourself out."

"Aren't you being too hard on him?" Ruby asked. "That level of intimidation is something that even the devils here can't do."

"For children who haven't even experienced killing it's not surprising why they lack the ability to do it."

"I've seen them kill before."

"That's not killing." Scathach disagreed with the kaleidostick. "They haven't killed anything yet."

"Then what are they doing?"

"Slaughtering." She gave a cryptic answer and just left it at that.

Issei didn't speak, but he tilted his head in confusion and the witch sighed once more.

"I'll answer your first question boy. The reason why I'm chasing after the lost soul is because I had something stolen and I need to get it back."

[Who escaped?] Ddraig asked.

"The Eternal Lady of Ireland." She answered. "Though she is more commonly known as Maeve, or Queen Medb."

At that moment a single card gave a pulse.

* * *

 **Part 8**

It was beginning to get dark now. The light posts were now lighting up and Issei walked home with slight hesitancy in his steps.

"You have that look again Issei-chan."

[You have look again Partner.]

"Do I?" Issei asked and they gave a sound of confirmation. "Should I leave this alone or…"

"Interfere?" If Ruby could grin she would have. "Isn't that what we specialize in?"

[We don't actually.] Ddraig corrected her. [We normally stay at the side, but Partner you need to make a choice. The window of opportunity is closing real fast.]

"To come out of retirement or not." Issei murmured, looking down on the ground. "What do you think I should choose guys?"

He lifted his head up and held a single card in the air. Most of the features were faded away, but there were traces of a beast painted onto the old card.

"That dream I had could've been a message."

[We'll flip a coin then.] Ddraig offered an idea. [If it's head we'll interfere and it it's tails we won't.]

"Like I can do that." Issei sighed. "That idea sounds ridiculous Ddraig."

"You can." Ruby spoke. "If you're so unsure then just leave it to fate then. You have the resolve to shoulder the consequences don't you? Like what we did at that time."

"..."

Issei tucked the card away and took out his cell phone. Pressing in familiar numbers, he called someone. It didn't take that long for the person on the opposite end to pick up the phone.

"Issei? Shouldn't you be near home right now?"

"About that mom. Kiba invited me over to his house for a sleepover with Saji." Issei lied smoothly with little effort. "I was wondering if it was okay if I go."

"Sure no problem Issei. Don't cause Yuuto too much trouble then." She lightly warned him and Issei let a groan.

"I won't, I won't. See you tomorrow then." Issei hanged up the phone after he received his mother's response. In one fluid movement he took both his bag and pocket inside the emerald that Ddraig had.

[Can't we stop by your workshop to dump your stuff?] Ddraig complained, but it had a resigning tone to it like he already knew that answer to that question.

"Nope. With the rebirth of Prisma Issei we can't stop!" Ruby yelled in delight. "Now onwards Issei-chan!"

[We should at least think of a new name for him. He isn't 12 anymore.]

"Hmm that is a good idea." Ruby went into deep thought for a couple of seconds. "How about the Vermillion Wonder?"

[What is he? A superhero?]

"Man you're so picky. Hmm… Kira Kira Issei-chan?"

[Vermillion Wonder was your only idea wasn't it?]

"How about Scarlet Dragon?" Issei asked and when he received only silence as a response. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"It isn't, but…"

[Making your own title makes you seem…]

"Egotistical" Ruby finished with a nod. "Yes it sounds egotistical, but it is a good title. Issei-chan did you spend an entire knight thinking about it?"

"Just let me transform Ruby." Issei said. "Haven't you been waiting for that?"

"Roger." And with that there was a big flash of light to reveal Issei in a different outfit.

Gone was the school uniform he wore and in its place was a something that wouldn't look out of place in a fantasy novel. HIs hair was flattened and was held together by a circlet with horns attached to the sides. Various gold rings held together the loose sleeves of his outfit and emerald tassels adorned the ends. On his back, there was a pair of small red dragon wings.

Ddraig himself shifted to the center of Issei's chest and became more defined.

"This outfit sure has changed, but what's with all the horns and the gold?" Issei asked as he looked at inspected himself. "The wings are also new to."

"Well since this is your debut I decided to make something different this time." Ruby explained. "Consider this to be an out of retirement outfit."

"Well it just seems a bit too gaudy." Issei complained.

"Look do you know where she could be?" Ruby complained. "Chop chop we don't have all the time in the world right?"

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure of her location" The Scarlet Dragon grinned. "Maybe that dream wasn't such a coincidence after all. We'll have to visit the place where we fought him."

* * *

 **Part 9**

Where is he?

She could feel the faint traces of his presence here, but it was microscopic. She was sure that even the Immortal Witch wouldn't have been able to detect this.

Then it brought it up a question. Why was she able to sense this?

It made no sense at all. She lacked all the magical skills that witch was said to possess, but she was able to follow him up to here. Was this just a miracle or her delusion?

But now was not the time to think about it. The witch would definitely come here for sure and she would certainly demand that back.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to last in a direct confrontation with the witch, but she couldn't just give up. She needed to find him. The man who managed to defy her, the man who managed to capture her heart, the man who woke her up from her long slumber.

The child of light, the hound of Ulster, the hero of Ireland stayed in this ruined church for a period of time, but why?

"Medb." A familiar voice called out to her.

"Cu?" She turned around to see the man in all of his glory. The deep blue hair that had the same shade of the ocean, those ruby red eyes that shone like blood, the familiar markings that patterned his chest. Even the crimson spear he had emanated that familiar air of bloodlust.

It was him for sure…, but then he wasn't.

In his place was a boy with brown hair and a strange outfit. He looked nothing at all like Cu Chulainn, so then why did she made such an obvious mistake?

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice was sharper than any blade and yet sweeter than poison. "Are you with the witch?"

"Alluring nightingale?" The boy muttered. His voice was also different from the man. "A saint graph resonance? Seems like this is more troublesome than I thought."

"Who are you?" She asked again in a louder tone.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou and I'm here to help you." The boy stretched out his hand "Come, we don't have that much time."

* * *

 **An Excerpt From a Journal**

 _The evil pieces_

 _A "reincarnation" system invented by Ajuka Beelzebub to repopulate devil kind after the Post War. Although the creation processes of these pieces are unknown, one thing is clear for sure, it is not a method of true reincarnation._

 _It i-_

A piece of journal has been censored out.

 _The evil pieces, they have been also called Devil's pieces, are based off the pieces in the game of chess. Each piece grants certained attributes to the 'reincarnated' being that helps them within combat._

 _Pawns are the lowest in terms of cost, but are the most plentiful in terms of numbers. Each high-class devils are given eight of these. Unlike the others they lack any base attributes, but in exchange those who possess it are able to promote into different pieces within enemy territory._

 _Knight are the same cost as three pawn pieces. Along with the bishops and rook, they are the ones given in pairs. Those who possess it are granted speed, but typically they have a weak defense to compensate for it._

 _Rooks cost 5 pawn pieces and those who were reincarnated under it gain a boost in offense and defense, whether physical or magical. Opposite of the rook in exchange for better offense and defense they lose their speed._

 _Bishops, like knights, costs 3 pawn pieces. People reincarnated under the bishop gain the magic attribute, but tend to balance it out by a decrease in physical performance._

 _Queens cost 8 pawns and there is only one queen per peerage. At base they are stronger than any other pieces and are considered to be the strongest piece in most case._

 _As it is currently a unique item only available to devils, many magician form contracts with devils in an attempt to gain access and study them. All attempts that have been recorded only ended in failure._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite Scathach speaking normally instead of the archaic language she usually speaks in. Call it laziness if you must, but yeah.**

 **Sorry about the short parts. I really didn't want to delay this any longer.**

 **I try my best to update monthly, but when during the month varies. For now due to real life, I'm not certain if I can make it for next month's chapter, but I'll certainly post the winner's story in April.**

 **I heard your reviews about my choices of servants and I decided to not change them. I actually did make sure to plan incompatibilities and other debilitating conditions when Issei uses Archer, Lancer, and Avenger. Saber really doesn't have restrictions, but I do believe the 13 seals is good enough. King Hassan in general would break the story so I crossed him out first, but I did want to use a Hassan which is why I used Hassan of Serenity. Other servants you guys mentioned will make an appearance into the story.**

 **Also Servant Scrapbook! If you seen my profile you should've seen that thing. I'm starting that soon now that I received a request for a character. First one up is Mata Hari!**


End file.
